jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Filx12/Historia Delty i Magnuma, część 1: Zmiana
Po dłuższej ciszy postanowiłem napisać nowe opko, które będzie opisywało losy wymyślonej przeze mnie postaci- Delty- przed wydarzeniami ze starego opka. Jego (starego opka) znajomość nie jest konieczna. To opko podzielę na dwie części. Komentarze mile widziane :) Krótki opis głównych postaci Delta, czyli główny bohater tego opowiadania jest przyjacielem Czkawki. Poznali się oni, gdy mieli po 4 lata. Chłopak mieszka na Wyspie Wiecznej Burzy (wiem, bardzo kreatywna nazwa). Bardzo dobrze przygotowano go do walki ze smokami. Proogon Wielki jest ojcem Delty. Mężczyzna jest dumny ze swojego syna, dopóki wikingowie z jego wyspy nie zawierają pokoju ze smokami (o tym dlaczego dowiecie się później). Jest także bardzo cenioną osobistością w osadzie. PS. W każdej części będę opisywał po dwie postacie. Wstęp Wydarzenia z pierwszej połowy tej części opka rozpoczynają się dzień przed JWS a kończą wtedy, kiedy kończy się film. Druga część rozpoczyna się dwa tygodnie później (mam nadzieję, że o tym nie zapomnę) i trwa przez niecały miesiąc. Napisałem już chyba wszystko, co chciałem, więc pora zaczynać właściwą treść ;) #1 Delta nie miał sobie równych w walce ze smokami wśród rówieśników. W sumie był lepszy także od niektórych dorosłych wikingów, ale w końcu jego ojciec jest wielkim wojownikiem, więc jego syn nie może być gorszy. - Wystarczy, że mój młodszy syn jest ciamajdą- Delta naśladował głos ojca podczas rozmowy z przyjaciółmi.- Gdyby starszy był taki sam, ludzie by mnie wyśmiali. Pośle go na lekcje walki i tam zrobią z niego wojownika. - To jeszcze nic- powiedział chłopak siedzący na przeciwko.- Mój ojciec kiedyś w nocy zostawił mnie w lesie i powiedział, że przyjdzie po mnie dopiero, gdy upoluję jakiegoś smoka. - I co?- zapytała jedyna siedząca przy stole dziewczyna.- Udało ci się? - No... Złapałem Straszliwca- odpowiedział chłopak, a wszyscy pozostali ryknęli śmiechem. W pewnym momencie zrobiło się jakoś cicho, a potem... - SMOKI ATAKUJĄ!- usłyszeli głosy z zewnątrz i od razu sięgnęli po broń. Było ich pięcioro, a każdy był bardzo dobrym wojownikiem, więc nikt nie martwił się o ich życie i pozwalano im brać czynny udział w walkach. - Cześć, Burn- powiedział Delta, gdy stanęli na swoich stanowiskach obok chłopaka, którego kolor włosów podchodził pod niebieski. - Dzień dobry- odpowiedział Burn. - Chyba raczej dobry wieczór- poprawiła go dziewczyna.- Jest druga w nocy. - Naprawdę?- udał zdziwienie chłopak.- Wybacz Sonyu, nie zauważyłem, bo smoczy ogień dość mocno świeci! Delta wzruszył ramionami. - Co jest?- spytał Deltę chłopak, którego ojciec zostawił w lesie- Nie masz ochoty na rozmowę? - Ty też byś nie miał ochoty na rozmowę- odpowiedział Delta- gdyby osłona, za którą chowają się twoi przyjaciele była zbyt mała, żebyś mógł się za nią schować! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Deltę. Rzeczywiście, osłona, za którą się chowali nie obejmowała jego ciała. Natychmiast zrobili mu miejsce, po czym przeszli do walki. Już po chwili trzy smoki leżały związane na ziemi. Potem kolejne dwa. I jeszcze jeden. - I Zębacz do kolekcji!- powiedział Delta, rzucając sidła, które skrępowały nogi smoka tak, że ten nie mógł utrzymać równowagi i spadł na ziemię. Nie minęła godzina, gdy smoki zaczęły uciekać. - Tym razem poszło łatwo- skomentował Burn. - W takim świecie mogę żyć- powiedział Delta. - Czyli w jakim?- zdziwiła się Sonya. - W takim, w którym walka ze smokami nie jest wyzwaniem, a czystą przyjemnością. - Dla mnie nie było tak przyjemnie- powiedział jeden z towarzyszy Delty i wskazał na swoją głowę. Jego włosy były prawie zupełnie spalone. - Mam nadzieję, że świat nigdy się nie zmieni- powiedział Delta rozmarzonym głosem. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. Kilkanaście dni później Delta spał. Poprzedniej nocy miał miejsce kolejny atak smoków. Tym razem walka była cięższa niż poprzednio , ale nikt z jego ekipy nie doznał poważniejszych obrażeń. W pewnym momencie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem i pojawił się w nich jego ojciec. - Czkawka jest ciężko ranny- powiedział zamiast powitania. - C-co?- przestraszył się Delta.- Smoki? - Tak. N-nie. W pewnym sensie. - Co się stało? - Podczas ataku smoków na Berk, który miał miejsce dzień po tym, w którym twój przyjaciel stracił włosy, Czkawka ustrzelił Nocną Furię. - Naprawdę?- przerwał Delta. - Naprawdę. Nie przerywaj. Więc Czkawka... zaprzyjaźnił się z tym smokiem, a jego ojciec... Stoik, on... on znalazł Smocze Leże i... no tam był taki ogromny smok... królowa, czy coś... więc Czkawka i ten jego smok, Szczerbatek... - Szczerbatek? No jasne, cały Czkawka. Zawsze lubił dawać wszystkiemu głupie nazwy. - Więc Czkawka i Szczerbatek walczyli z tą królową. Zabili ją, ale Czkawka spadł ze smoka i... stracił nogę. - Co?! Ale żyje, tak? - Żyje. Jest jednak jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której muszę ci powiedzieć. - Tak? - Okazało się, że to ten ogromny smok zmuszał inne smoki do okradania nas z zapasów, a w rzeczywistości te smoki są przyjacielsko do nas nastawione. - Więc?- spytał Delta. Czuł, że to, co teraz powie ojciec, odmieni jego życie. - Więc od teraz nie walczymy ze smokami. #2 Minął już tydzień od rozmowy z ojcem, podczas której Delta dowiedział się, że wikingowie nie walczą już ze smokami. Teraz szedł z Sonyą przez wioskę. - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć- mówił Delta- że smoki nie są już naszymi wrogami. - Burn jakoś się przyzwyczaił- powiedziała Sonya.- Podobno znalazł już sobie własnego smoka. - No jasne- powiedział Delta.- Wspaniały Burn doskonale radzi sobie w nowych warunkach. Pewnie dlatego, że zabijanie smoków nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Sonya nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się, bo wiedziała, że w rzeczywistości Delta nie myśli tak o Burnie. - Mam co do tego całego pokoju złe przeczucia- odezwał się w końcu Delta. - Daj spokój- odpowiedziała Sonya.- W końcu i my znajdziemy własne smoki. W tym momencie podbiegł do nich jeden z młodszych mieszkańców i dysząc powiedział: - Delta... ojciec... cię... szu... ka - Ciekawe, jakie wieści ma dla mnie tym razem- powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem chłopak. Gdy Delta tylko wszedł do domu usłyszał głos ojca: - Płyniemy na Berk. - Ale.. po co?- zdziwił się Delta. - Myślałem, że chcesz spotkać się z Czkawką- powiedział ojciec. Delta uśmiechnął się. Po kilkugodzinnej żegludze dotarli na Berk. Wyspa się wyraźnie zmieniła. Teraz prawie wszędzie były smoki. Delta odruchowo sięgnął po miecz, którego tym razem przy sobie nie miał. Po chwili dotarli do domu, w którym mieszkał Czkawka wraz z ojcem. - Cześć, Stoiku!- krzyknął jego ojciec. - Witaj, Proogonie- usłyszeli odpowiedź Stoika.- Wchodźcie! Weszli do środka. Czkawka siedział przy stole, a obok niego widniał jakiś ciemny kształt... - Nocna Furia- powiedział ze zdumieniem Proogon. Smok skierował spojrzenie w ich stronę. - Cześć- przywitał się Czkawka. - Cześć- odpowiedział Delta, wciąż patrząc na smoka. - A, tak- Czkawka najwyraźniej dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o obecności smoka.- Delta... to jest Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku, poznaj Deltę. Delta wyciągnął rękę w kierunku smoka, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie ma do czynienia z człowiekiem. Chciał ją cofnąć, jednak nie zdążył. Poczuł, że dotyka go coś mokrego. - Szczerbatku- upomniał smoka Czkawka. Delta spojrzał na swoją rękę. Była cała w ślinie. - Spokojnie- uspokoił Deltę Czkawka.- Ślina Nocnej Furii ma lecznicze właściwości... podobno. - Aha, świetnie- powiedział Delta wycierając rękę w spodnie. Czkawka i Delta weszli na górę w towarzystwie Szczerbatka, a ich ojcowie zostali na dole i omawiali jakieś nudne sprawy. - No- powiedział po chwili Delta.- Opowiadaj. - Co? - No... jak to się stało. No, wiesz. Czkawka opowiedział mu wszystko począwszy od trafienia Szczerbatka aż do teraz. Delta słuchał go uważnie. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że osiągniesz coś wielkiego- powiedział, gdy Czkawka skończył opowiadać. - Nie kłam, myślałeś, że nie dożyję dziesiątych urodzin. - Nooo... Może na początku tak było. - I wszystko jasne. - Szkoda, że tak się to skończyło. - Żartujesz, zawarliśmy pokój ze smokami! Lepiej być nie może! - Miałem na myśli twoją nogę. - Aha- Czkawka wyraźnie posmutniał.- Będę musiał się przyzwyczaić. Delta chętnie dłużej porozmawiałby z przyjacielem, opowiedziałby mu o swoich przygodach, ale teraz nie miał ciekawych historii. Jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, to walki ze smokami. Obydwoje przez chwilę milczeli, a Szczerbatek przyglądał się im z ciekawością. Czkawka otworzył w końcu usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszli ich ojcowie. - Delta- zwrócił się do chłopaka ojciec.- Ruszamy na północ. - Po co?- zdziwił się Delta.- I czemu akurat na północ? - Bo podobno tam są najszybsze smoki- uśmiechnął się Proogon. - Tobie nie jest potrzebny szybki smok- powiedział Delta patrząc na brzuch ojca.- Przyda ci się raczej spory. - Mnie może tak, ale będziemy szukać smoka dla ciebie. Już teraz możesz przeczytać część drugą. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania